


Want You To Know (So Much To Lose)

by roosterbox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterbox/pseuds/roosterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude between Erik and Charles.</p><p>Shameless smut, with a surprising dash of fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You To Know (So Much To Lose)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [fassyanon](http://fassyanon.tumblr.com/) and her [fabulous prompt](http://fassyanon.tumblr.com/post/99948943847/roosterbox-replied-to-your-post).
> 
> First time writing smut in a very long time; I know it's a bit rough. But after I thought of that first line, everything just kind of snowballed from there.

“You know, liebling,” Erik said as he grabbed a handful of Charles’ lovely ass, “I think the children are starting to suspect us.”

Charles took a moment from his attempt to suck a permanent mark into Erik’s throat to pant out “Good.  Let them,” before returning to his task.  His ferocity surprised Erik, who let out a sinful moan.

Somehow they managed to keep their clothes on until making it to Erik’s bedroom.  Once that heavy oak door slammed shut (and locked immediately, thank you Erik), they barely made it to the bed, dropping articles of clothing in a haphazard trail.  Anybody who saw it would know at once what had transpired here.

Erik practically hefted Charles over his shoulder and threw him onto the bed.  It was rough.  It was aggressive. It was the complete opposite of any of Charles’ previous conquests, and it turned him on like nothing else.

“Erik,” he groaned.  His desire was obvious; cock already hard against his stomach.  He didn’t have to ask, but Erik wasn’t in the habit of refusing Charles anything anyway.

Erik held out his hand, the jar of Vaseline he’d oh so carefully hidden away dropped neatly into his palm.  It was a plastic bottle, but Erik had recently been finding all new and exciting uses for paperclips.  Liberally, he coated his fingers in the viscous gel.  But before he brought his hand to Charles’ ass, to that waiting entrance, the telepath growled intensely in his mind ‘ _Erik do NOT be gentle with me_.’

“I had no intention of such, liebling,” Erik said, a devious smile flitting across his face.

Without preamble he thrust two fingers inside the younger man, down to the last knuckle.

Charles cried out sharply; pain and delightful pleasure radiated out from his mind into Erik’s, who couldn’t help but respond with a low whine.  He pumped both fingers in at an even beat.  Careful, but not kind.  After a moment, he added a third.

“Eriiiiiik…” Charles’ voice was increasing in pitch.  This was a good sign.  Erik pulled his fingers free, ignoring the needy whimper from the other man.  He scooped out another glob of Vaseline and slicked himself; he was so hard even touching his own cock elicited a hiss of raw satisfaction.

“Inside, Erik.  Now.”

“Yes.”

He lined himself up and began pushing inside.  Charles clutched at his shoulders, urging him deeper, faster, _harder Erik, please_.  But this is one thing Erik will always insist on.  He may be forceful in the beginning and at the end, but he always took this part as unhurriedly as possible.  Wanted to savor every instant.  Every shift of Charles’ inner muscles around his cock.  Every little obscene sound that spilled from the telepath’s lips.  It was for Erik and Erik alone.  And he loved it.  After a few moments, which seemed like hours to both men, Erik was fully sheathed.  Yet still he waited.

“I love you, Charles,” he sighed, still breathing heavily.

“Don’t go all sentimental on me now, Erik.  Just **move**!”  Charles had never been a patient man in the bedroom.  Leisurely Erik withdrew, and thrust back in.  Tantalizingly slow and loving.  On any other day, this would’ve been more than perfect.  But Charles had demanded rough.  And he was in no mood for games.

After the first few thrusts, Charles looked up at Erik, grinned wickedly, and clenched his muscles.

“Oh fuck!” Erik cried out, involuntarily thrusting forward harder than he intended.  Charles saw stars burst before his eyes.

“Yes, Erik, yes!  There!”

And just like that, Erik was done holding back.  He pounded into the lithe body under him.  Every movement drew gasps and cries from the younger man, all of which Erik memorized and kept locked in the chambers of his heart.  His heart, which belonged, utterly, to this beautiful man.

Charles was in heaven.  This was what he’d wanted ever since he first laid eyes on Erik.

“I’m close, babe,” he whimpered.  His hands drifted down to the older man’s arse.  He grabbed the taut muscle with both hands, digging his nails in, and tried to force him deeper, harder, faster.  “Erik, please!”

“Please what, Charles?” Erik managed to gasp out.  He dipped lower, pressing fierce kisses along Charles’ neck and collarbone.  ‘ _Must you_?’ Charles projected.  ‘ _I can only wear turtlenecks for so many days_.’

‘ _Just marking what’s mine_ ,’ Erik thought back.  “Please.  What.  Charles?” He spoke again.

“Please.  Please I need to-” Charles gasped.  He’d wanted this, of course, but Erik’s pace was downright brutal.  It threatened to end their encounter sooner than Charles had hoped for.

“Come for me, schatz.  I want to hear you.”  Erik shifted his hips slightly.

“Oh, god!”  Charles whole body shuddered.  With an arched back and a cry he came, untouched.  Erik was still the only man who could manage that.  Speaking of…

The metal-bender continued to thrust into the pliant body beneath him, now grown limp with exhaustion.  Charles’ inner muscles clenched around him but it wasn’t enough.  The younger man could hear him muttering under his breath “come on, come on, come on.”

As carefully as he could, despite his fatigue, Charles brought a hand up to Erik’s face.  He stroked his cheek.  Gently, with all the love he could muster.  Erik looked at him with surprise.

“Charles-” he managed to choke out before his body went rigid.  He came with a yell that might’ve been Charles’ name.

Completely spent, he collapsed on top of the telepath, still buried inside him.  Charles’ arms came up automatically to wrap around Erik, to keep him in place.

“That was…” Erik began.

“It was good, yeah?” Charles sighed.  He hummed contentedly into Erik’s neck.  It should’ve been obvious to anyone, but Charles was very much a post-coital cuddler.  Erik found it incredibly endearing.  But his stomach, coated with Charles’ come, was cooling and growing stickier by the minute. 

“Hold on,” he said.  Reluctantly he withdrew.  Charles winced, drawing a sharp breath through his teeth.  That was going to sting for a while, this much he knew.

“Sorry, sorry,” Erik said, running a soothing hand over Charles’ inner thigh.  “I’ll just get a washcloth.”

He went to the adjoining bathroom, knowingly giving Charles a great view of his ass in the process.  The telepath leered at him, but lacked the proper energy.  Erik returned in moments with a warm cloth.  Slowly, tenderly, he brushed the washcloth over the younger man.  Stomach, chest, and very carefully between his legs.  When he felt both he and Charles were sufficiently clean, he balled up the cloth and threw it in the general vicinity of the bathroom.  It landed with a wet plop on the floor.

“I better not step on that in the morning,” Charles sleepily slurred out.  _He can barely manage to keep his eyes open_ , Erik noted with a smugly satisfied smirk.

“It seems I’ve worn you out, love.” He said as he crawled back onto the bed.

“And _you_ get to explain to the children why I’m limping in the morning.” 

The older man chuckled.

“That’s a promise, liebling,” Erik spooned up behind Charles and wrapped an arm around his waist.  He dropped a kiss to one freckled shoulder.

“Erik?” Charles spoke out, much clearer than before.

“Mmm?” The older man raised his head slightly from where he’d buried his cheek in Charles’ hair.

“I love you too,” the telepath said.  He finally drifted off to sleep, missing Erik’s surprised, but adoring smile.

~~~~~~~

  
 _"Want you to know_  
 _That should I go_  
 _I've always loved you_  
 _Held you high above, true_  
 _I study your face_  
 _And the fear goes away"_

**Pearl Jam** \- Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, comment and let me know!
> 
> Got a tumblr? If you want, you can follow me [right here](http://roosterbox.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
